caelandriafandomcom-20200214-history
Cäelandria Wiki
Cäelandria is a fantasy world suitable for adventuring campaigns, particularly targeted at Dungeons and Dragons 4E and D&D Next. Description Cäelandria was created in the distant past by the Seven Aged Dragons during the War of Mists. As the dragons battled the Wind Titans for supremacy throughout the universe, the world of Cäelandria--as well as the eight other worlds within the Nine Material Realms--was created. The First Settlers--men who inhabited Cäelandria in its earliest days--gave way to the Second Settlers nearly a thousand years later, who established the Calendar of the Dragon (CD). Eventually, elves and dwarves migrated to Cäelandria, and joined humans and their Dragonborn slaves. Cäelandria is approximately 2500 years old and dominated by the large continent of Agrarnon. With the exception of Agrarnon, Cäelandria is mostly medium- to smaller-sized islands. Much of Cäelandria's geography is the result of events within its history, in particular the Great Calamity in 1348 CD. Giant mountain ranges have arisen along borders of the various duchies, and many of these ranges are so high as to make passage impossible except to the most dedicated and prepared adventurers. The entire western quarter of Agrarnon has become inaccessible due to the looming Pierced Mountains, and an entire duchy was wiped off the map during the Calamity, sinking into the sea. Much of the mountains and valleys resulting from the Great Calamity remain unexplored, as do the vast oceans of Cäelandria. The results of the Great Calamity are still felt by the various races of Cäelandria, most notably the humans and Dragonborn who have fought in two great wars (the First and Second Wars of the Dragonborn, which resulted in the Dragonborn gaining their own continent and their freedom from human opression). Although involved in these to great wars on the side of humans, both the dwarves and elves have withdrawn; the dwarves into caves and mines cut into the eastern side of the Pierced Mountains, and the elves into the Vale on the northwest tip of Agrarnon. The Dragonborn remain somewhat restless on Darvekon, free from slavery but always bitter towards humankind. Currently (1609 CD), humans remain the most dominant race, and Agrarnon is divided into seven duchies and what was once a royal province. Although the dukes of these duchies are united in name under the King of Killmark, each is functioning largely independent of outside influence, except from the Agrarnon Protectorate. The Protectorate--a group of female warrior clerics founded as an aftereffect of the Second War of the Dragonborn--shapes much of the decision-making that affects all of Agrarnon and defends the continent from the Dragonborn of Darvekon to the southwest. Meanwhile, the Mad King--Blayney the Young--holds court on New Killmark at the southeasternmost tip of Agrarnon, wielding hollow power and making decisions that nobody can explain. Exploring Cäelandria You can delve deeper into Cäelandria by investigating its: *History and Timeline *Calendar *People and Creatues *Important Figures *Character Origins *Maps and Geography *Important Places and Events *Weapons and Equipment Current Campaigns The following campaigns are currently active in Cäelandria: *A Ballad of Birth and Blood Inactive Campaigns The following campaigns are no longer active in Cäelandria: *A Constellation of Stars and Gods Latest activity Category:Browse